


烈焰Blaze

by dusksapling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 那孩子的雙瞳總是似火般灼熱。只有肉湯。算是這篇另一視角。https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141206
Relationships: Galo Thymos x ray Foresight, Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight





	烈焰Blaze

烈焰 加古

1\. 火在燒。

那孩子的擁抱灼熱似火，又凍寒如冰。

啊啊啊真是太好了。至少有這孩子活下來了。

2\. 他們分明數日甚至數週才見上一次面，那雙目中的熱度卻未曾消退，甚至越加旺盛炙燃。

愚蠢自大，那孩子在他的照護下，總是帶著那樣燦爛愚昧的笑容。

古雷是我的恩人啊！

旦那，是對尊敬之人的稱呼。

抱歉，給旦那添麻煩了。

總有一天，我會站在司政官身側，如你幫助我般的幫助你。

毫無長進，說著感謝的話語向他索討一切。 已不知是從何時開始覺得，如果那孩子沒活下來就好了。

3.  
酒氣讓他皺起眉頭。

那孩子咧嘴掛在他手臂上，他捏捏眉心，撈起醉鬼，提早離場。

握在腕上的溫度偏高，蟄人的雙瞳放大，柔軟的碰觸滑過臉頰最終停在唇上。

他放任那孩子靠近，遮住自己的眼睛，躲進黑暗中。疼痛、壓下反射的掙動，後腰酸脹，呼吸變化，最終意識陷入短暫的白光中。

古雷旦那。那孩子的聲音在耳邊呼喚。

分不清愛慕與景仰的年少無知。他想就讓那孩子抓住幻夢，未來能毫無遺憾的在理想中犧牲吧！

4.  
世界大火。

他看遠方的人影在朝陽下發光。

已經什麼都無所謂的輕鬆。

5.  
長桌一頭是早早等候的救世英雄。

在他坐定後，眾人的英雄自顧自地彙報起日常生活、工作的趣事。

最後說起總有一天要達成的以後。

那孩子直直闖進他眼底，熱度由被緊扣的掌心傳遞。好似放開手，轉眼人就會消逝空中。

他只是轉開臉，放空思緒。

但那念頭強硬的融去冰牆，映入腦海。

那孩子原來不傻啊!

6\. 背後傳來噫語。

他翻身被鎖在懷中，幽暗中的眼反射光輝，他看見星火點點。

火從未熄滅。

fin


End file.
